Graduation Song
by Ax
Summary: This is a songfic to the song Graduation Song by Vitamin C. It takes place on the day of the last battle and in the weeks following. R/R!!!


Disclaimer: The Animorphs, unfortunately, do not belong to me, but instead to Scholastic and K. A. Applegate. Graduation Song belongs to Vitamin C. Please do not sue me. 

A/N: This is a song fic about all of the Animorphs, and takes place the day of the final battle and a few weeks thereafter. 

Graduation Song 

Rachel flies toward the Blade Ship, thinking about a night a week ago, when all of the Animorphs stayed up laughing about all the good times they had, and what they were going to do when the war was over. 

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five._

The scene changes to Jake, sitting with his head in his hands as he thinks about what he just sent his cousin to do. He thinks about everything that has happened over the past few years, especially of him proposing to Cassie a couple days before, and how she turned him down, afraid of what he would become. 

_I keep thinking times will never change,_

_Keep on thinking they will always be the same!_

Rachel, crying on the inside, continues flying toward the Blade Ship. She remembers everyone, and imagines how she will never be able to fly with Tobias, shop with Cassie, tease Marco, or just hang out with anyone ever again. 

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,_

_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track_

Time goes forward to the point right before Rachel is killed. She looks at Tobias, tears shining in his human eyes. She bites her lip, and then says, "I love you." 

_And if you got something that you need to say,_

_You better say it now 'cause you don't have another day._

Cassie turns her head as she sees her best friend die, and starts to howl in sadness, thinking of all that she and Rachel had done together. However, Toby comes in saying that they need the Animorphs' help with the hostages in the other room. 

_'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down._

_These memories are playin' like a film without sound._

Tobias has tears streaming down his face, and thinks about his and Rachel's first kiss after Taylor tortured him. 

_And I keep thinkin' of that night in June,_

_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon!_

Jake thinks of what he has lost with Cassie in the last few months ever since she let Tom get away with the morphing cube. He still loves her, but is already starting to feel the barrier go up caused by him thinking that he killed Tom, Rachel, James and the other auxiliary Animorphs, and the seventeen thousand Yeerks. 

_And there was me, and there was you._

_And then we got real cool,_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with you!_

Marco realizes how he cannot just laugh off Rachel's death. He thinks of how he lifted everybody's spirits on all the other missions with jokes, even when he was hurting, but how there was no way that could be done now. 

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared._

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair!_

_And this is how it feels:_

All of them, including Rachel during her little talk with Ellimist, think of the old times in the beginning, how they have all changed, and how they will remember each other. They were friends. 

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

Only a few days later, Marco thinks of his future as a famous person, but also thinks about the past three years as well. For some odd reason, he remembers the running joke of minutes not being "your minutes," but instead everybody's minutes. 

_So if get the big jobs,_

_And we make the big money,_

_When we look back now, _

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

Cassie, looking forward to studying as a vetrinarian, thinks of the months since she had last seen the inside of a school building. 

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

She laughs as suddenly she has the random memory of Rachel morphing elephant and throwing Josep the elephant-trainer at the circus across the area with her trunk. 

_Still be trying to break every single rule?_

Tobias, not knowing what happened to Ax, wonders where he is and what he is doing. 

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker-man?_

He thinks of what Rachel would be doing, and screeches, partly in laughter at what he thought and partly in despair that he would never see her again. 

_Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?_

However, he still does not accept that he will not see her. Trying to forget himself to leave the pain again, he lifts off of his branch and into the air. 

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly._

_And this is how it feels:_

Although they have all gone their separate ways, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Cassie, and Jake think of each other and the way that the five of them, six if they included Rachel, would stay forever. 

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

__

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

_We will still be friends forever!_

__

Jake, both wanting and not wanting to stop blaming himself for all the deaths, asks himself about the future. 

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there,_

_Can we make it somehow?_

Cassie cries, thinking about the past, but also looking towards the future. She finds, however, that it is harder to say goodbye than she thought. 

_I guess I thought that this would never end,_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men!_

Ax looks toward his future as a prince. He knows he will soon leave earth. 

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

Tobias, restless and thinking about Rachel again, flies up. 

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye,_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly._

All the Animorphs, with the exception of Rachel, wonder what the others are doing at that moment. They know that they will always remember, just as the world will always remember them. 

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

__

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

__

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

__

_As we go on,_

_We remember,_

_All the times we_

_Had together._

_And as our lives change,_

_Come whatever,_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever!_

__

__

A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know by filling in that wonderful magic box at the bottom of the screen, and make me happy. Now, if you want something with a real plot, read my story The Contact, which is a continuation of #54. You know you want to! It's finished, but it's part one of a trilogy, so after that is The Carried, of which there are two chapters posted so far. Thanks! 

~Ax 


End file.
